neoquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Skills
Description of each of the 5 classes of magic available in NeoQuest I, and recommended builds. 'Fire Magic' This is the magic of violence and destruction, harnessing the powers of flame to burn your opponents down where they stand. Fire Magic focuses entirely on causing offensive damage. 'Fire Weapons' Normal attacks have an increased chance of doing a single extra fire damage attack each time you hit. A higher skill means a greater chance of gaining the extra hit, and a greater amount of damage done with the hit. If you are wielding a Fire weapon, the chance increases even more. 'Firepower' Prerequisite: Fire Weapons The Firepower skill causes your successful fire-based attacks to do more damage. This includes ALL fire damage attacks, such as attacks done by the Fire Weapons skill, Fire Ball, weapons with fire-based special powers, and fire-based damage shields. A higher skill means more damage.. 'Fire Ball' Prerequisite: Firepower Every several rounds, you can cast a Fire Ball instead of attacking normally. The higher your skill in Fire Ball, the more damage the Fire Ball does, and the more often you can cast it. 'Wall of Flame' Prerequisite: Fire Ball Every time your opponent hits you, they take fire damage from a wall of flames. A higher skill means the wall does more damage. 'Ice Magic' This is the magic of freezing and slowing, bringing the forces of frost to bear on your opponents in order to strike them and slow them down. Ice Magic focuses mostly on causing damage, with some disabling ability.. 'Ice Weapons' Normal attacks have an increased chance of doing a single extra ice damage attack each time you hit. A higher skill means a greater chance of gaining the extra hit, and a greater amount of damage done with the hit. If you are wielding an Ice weapon, the chance increases even more. 'Heart of Ice' Prerequisite: Ice Weapons Your attacks have a chance of 'freezing' your opponent, preventing them from using their regular attack that round. Special attacks and abilities are not affected. A higher skill means a greater chance of success. 'Snowball' Prerequisite: Heart of Ice Every several rounds, you can cast a Snowball instead of attacking. A higher skill means that you can cast the Snowball more often, and it will do more damage. 'Glacier Strike' Prerequisite: Snowball A Glacier Strike is a charged attack that takes three rounds to execute, but does several times normal damage! If you attack while a Glacier Strike is charging, the Strike is canceled (you can still use special abilities). A higher skill means a greater chance of hitting once the Glacier Strike goes off. 'Shock Magic' This is the magic of stunning and disabling, using the power of lightning to disable and confuse your opponents. Shock Magic focuses on stunning and disabling opponents, with some defence. 'Shock Weapons' Normal attacks have an increased chance of stunning your opponent each time you hit. The stun lasts for 1 round. The higher your skill, the greater your chance of stunning your opponent. If you are wielding a Stun weapon, the chance increases even more. 'Disable' Prerequisite: Shock Weapons Your attacks have an increased chance of reducing your opponent's defensive ability. A higher skill means that your opponent's skill is reduced by a greater amount. 'Fortitude' Prerequisite: Disable You become more resistant to heat, cold, and stun. The higher your skill, the more resistance you get. 'Shockwave' Prerequisite: Fortitude Your attacks have a chance of doing a Shockwave, causing your opponent damage and stun. The higher your skill, the greater your chance to hit, the more damage the Shockwave does, and the longer the stun lasts. 'Spectral Magic' This is the magic of defence and protection, increasing your ability to avoid taking damage and mitigating the damage that you do take. Spectral Magic focuses on defence, with some counterattack 'Spectral Weapons' Your defensive ability is increased. If you are wielding a Spectral Weapon, it is increased even more. 'Evasion' Prerequisite: Spectral Weapons You have an increased chance of evading physical attacks entirely. 'Absorption' Prerequisite: Evasion When used, this skill causes your opponent's next successful melee attack to, instead of damaging you, heal you slightly. The higher your skill, the more damage you heal. If you do not absorb within 5 rounds of using the skill, it wears off and you will take regular damage, so keep track! 'Reflex' Prerequisite: Absorption This causes your opponent's damage to be reflected back on them. The higher your skill, the higher your chance of success. 'Life Magic' This is the magic of regrowth and healing, continuing the cycle of life as you make your way through the world. Life Magic focuses entirely on healing. 'Life Weapons' This skill causes you to have a greater chance of healing as you walk around. The higher your skill, the greater your chance to heal, and the more damage you heal. In addition, healing potions are more effective if you have this skill. If you are wielding a Life weapon, the chance increases even more. 'Field Medic' Prerequisite: Life Weapons This skill gives you a chance to regenerate hit points every combat round. The higher your skill, the more points you regenerate. 'Lifesteal' Prerequisite: Field Medic Every time you hit with your regular attack, there is a chance that a fraction of the damage you do is returned to you as health. The higher your skill, the more damage is healed. 'Resurrection' Prerequisite: Lifesteal When your health reaches zero, there is a chance you will be returned to life at 50% of your full health instead of dying. The higher your skill, the better the chance of being Resurrected. 'Recommended Builds' 31-44 points 39 points Category:NeoQuest Skills